Logic processors are typically physically configured to read from a specific address or physical location in memory when they are first powered on. Designers and/or manufacturers are responsible for placing an instruction at that specific address that constitutes a handle to access a sequence of instructions—possibly located at an arbitrary address not physically configured in the processor—for initiating the logic processor, loading any system software (i.e., an operating system) into random access memory (RAM), loading application software into RAM, and initiating processing. At least some of this sequence of instructions can be called a boot loader or a boot program. The process of performing these instructions may be referred to as “booting” the logic processor and/or the computer or other electronic device in which the processor is embedded.
Booting when first powered on may be referred to as a power-on boot or a cold boot. Booting can also occur while the logic processor and/or computer system in which the processor is embedded is already powered on, for example when a user initiates a system reset, when an executing application initiates a system reset, or some other element (an error handler) initiates a system reset. This kind of boot may be referred to as a reboot or a warm boot. In the case of a reboot (assuming the system had previously completed a cold boot), memory associated with the system and/or logic processor may not be flushed, and hence reboot instructions may skip some steps that are normally performed during a power-on boot, thereby saving time. For example, an operating system may remain fully or partially installed in RAM and hence may not be loaded during reboot. For example, one or more applications may remain fully or partially installed in RAM and hence may not be loaded during reboot. Avoiding an on-off electrical power cycle, by executing a reboot or system reset instead of a power-on boot (e.g., turning off electrical power and then turning on electrical power), may also avoid electrical current or voltage surges in the logic processor and/or the system in which the processor is embedded. It is known that such electrical current or voltage surges pose elevated failure risks for electronic devices such as logic processors and memory components.